


Clipped Wings

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [70]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Prison, prison cult, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Yancy tends to know more than he lets on, which is why the heroes have some questions for him.
Series: Masks and Maladies [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Clipped Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Another Visitation Day, so here’s Yancy.

Silver touched down just outside the security gates of  _ “Happy Trails Penitentiary” _ . Jackie zipping in to stand beside him in the same second.

The black and white themed superhero let out a long sigh, “Honestly, it amazes me that more of these guys aren’t in prison.”

“Real question is why it took so long fer us ta find out about him,” Jackie questioned. “Shouldn’t Dark have broken him out ages ago?”

“Yeah, that’s been bothering me all night,” Silver walked up.

The two heroes walked up to the front gate.

“I.D,” the woman at the heavily secured booth ordered.

“Are you kidding me?” Silver asked.

“We live in a town of shapeshifters and illusionists,” she reminded, “ID.”

Jackie nodded, “Fair, how can do this without showing our identity where Dark can get them?”

It took a considerable amount of time, and Abe vouching for their identities in person, and by that time, Silver was certain that Dark had to know they were at the penitentiary. But they walked in the staff lobby to meet the Warden.

“Greeting gentlemen, I am Warden Murder Slaughter,” the Warden smiled.

Silver and Jackie both glared at the name, immediately suspicious but that was an investigation for another day. “Now you two are here for an inmate? I can assure you my prisoners are well-behaved and we haven’t had any problems in this prison for decades.”

“Right, we’re here to speak with a Mr. Yancy Times,” Silver asked. “He knows information that we need for an investigation.”

The Warden smiled, leaning in a bit, “Might I ask which investigation that is?”

“Not a lot ta talk ‘bout,” Jackie confessed. “But Yancy’s got information on a series a cases we’re tryin’ ta solve. That he can give us info on a suspect.”

The Warden smiled, looking between the two of them before he began to walk away, “Come with me. I’ll have our Yancy brought to a questioning room.”

A guard led them into a room with a couple tables and chairs. The room was empty but Jackie could see areas where people had recently been. “Hey, this guy’s creepy right?” Jackieboy asked.

“Oh yeah, but we need to talk to this Yancy kid, and hope it goes somewhere,” Silver answered.

The two heroes sat down at a table and about five minutes passed before the Warden walked back in, “Well, here he is boys.”

Behind the Warden was a younger man with greased back black hair, and tattoos all over his arms and knuckles. He gave a small, non-committal wave. The Warden slapped Yancy on the shoulder, “We’ll be watching, have fun.”

“Course, Warden,” Yancy answered before sticking his hands under his arms and walking over to sit down.

The three of them were left with a single guard watching them. They sat in silence for a little bit.

“So,” Jackie began, “Yer Yanc, huh?”

Yancy frowned, his head slightly cocking to the side as he glared at them, mouth forming a thin line. “Whatever happened, I’s gots two life sentences an’ I’m not goin’ anywheres.”

“We wanted to talk about Dark,” Silver corrected. 

Yancy froze, his mouth tensing twice, “Well he works outta couple weird warehouses an’ lives in’a freaky haunted house.”

“Is that place actually haunted?” Jackie asked.

Yancy let out a little huff and a smile, then he shrugged, “Prolly, I mean have youse really seen the guy?”

“Several times,” Silver reminded. “We know you used to work for him, it’s how you wound up in trouble, he possessed you didn’t he?”

Yancy let out a laugh, “Me, possessed by him? Nah, youse got it the other way around. I’s did that, it was all me. An’ I ain’t givin’ the Ol’ Man credit fer it.”

“We think one of the other kids that Dark grabbed killed people like you killed people,” Silver told him.

Yancy leaned back, “Look, news flash if youse guys are reopenin’ missin’ cold cases, last I heard the guy was dead as a doorstop. Don’t know how but I wasn’t exactly surprised, he made more enemies than anyone’s I know.”

“This killer is alive an’ kicking,” Jack warned. “Dark is usin’ him ta kill people like he used  _ you _ ta kill people.”

“Look, it’s sweet that youse guys wants ta make me feel better,” Yancy spat, clearly getting increasingly angry. “But I was the one who chose ta kill two completely inn’acent, that’s why I’m in here an’ not out there wit’ the rest of youse!”

“Kay, okay,” Silver cut in, trying to calm Yancy down. “You say you did it, you did it.”

“I did,” Yancy spat.

“Okay,” Silver agreed, “but people are still dying. It’s not you, because like you’ve said you were here, but there’s still someone out there. All I have to ask is this: how many kids did Ed give Dark. We know he did, he gave you to him. How many kids did Ed give him.”

Yancy scoffed, looking at the guard, looking at his knuckles for a little while, “Five.”

“Just five?” Silver asked.

Yancy nodded, “Yeah, not that that tellin’ youse anythin’ cause on’a ‘em dead and another went missing since I’ve seen them.”

“Ye know where the bodies went?” Jack asked.

Yancy let out something half-between disbelief and a nervous chuckle. “Bodies? Word ta the wise, give up. Youse guys ain’t findin’ no bodies, ain’t nobody ta find anymores.”

“There must be someone,” Jack reminded. “Even the most successful serial killers mess up.”

Yancy rolled his eyes, “Yeah, well Dark only wanted Eddy ta grab orphans an’ I guess he messed up too.” The prisoner gestured to himself. He thought or a couple seconds, scratching his chin. “Look, I’s don’t know where the bodies went, but . . .”

He stopped, “Wait, ta clear the air, we talkin’ bout Artie or someone else?”

“No,” Silver jumped in before Jack could. “We’re looking for someone who’s killing co-ed’s and the bodies are never found. The guy you’re talking about, we know he’d dead.”

“Yeah, no surprise,” Yancy scoffed, he tapped the table and looked back at the camera.

“Worried about the Warden?” Jack asked.

“Nah,” Yancy smiled. “But the Warden’s not the only one watching me. I bet my left foot that both Google and Anti have their hands in the system. The order of the place tends to get him to show up.”

Yancy leaned in whispering, “Look, if I’s tells youse guys about this, youse have ta leave.”

Silver and Jackieboy looked at each other and nodded.

“If it’s not Artie, then it’s Bim,” Yancy whispered. “I don’t know where the bodies go, Artie an’ Bim learned ta kill from Wil, but Dark actually taught ‘em how ta hide the bodies, they would make a whole weekend of it. Youse two ain’t gonna find the bodies in town.”

“I knew it,” Jackieboy’s hand tightened into a fist.

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t go expecting me ta sing in court, I’s ain’t leavin’ my family here,” Yancy said louder, leaning back.

“We could protect you,” Silver promised. “He won’t hurt you.”

Yancy stood up, holding his hands up, “Forget about it, I’s leave, an’ he wins.”

“Who?” Jack asked.

“Who else,” Yancy scoffed, squaring his shoulders. “Now if youse will ‘cuse me, fellas, I got’s ta make myself scarce fer a couple hours.”

“What do you mean?” Silver asked.

Yancy smiled and backed up to the long-haired security guard standing by the door. “Hey, buddy, how’s it goin’?”

“Yancy, the hell you want?” The security barked angrily.

The inmate gave a wry half smile, then punched him across the face.

“Hey! Hey!” Silver flew over and pulled Yancy off who started humming and Silver froze as if something held him spellbound. His arms dropped Yancy as the prisoner began snapping his fingers rhythmically.

“Stop him!” The guard shouted and tackled Yancy to the ground, forcing his head to the ground. “If this punk start’s singing he hypnotizes people”

“Is he kept around other prisoners?” Jackie asked,concerned. Yancy was clearly wincing in pain, but beneath it there was a hint of a smile.

“We use him to keep the other prisoners in line,” the guard said.

“What the Sam Hell is going on in here?” The Warden stormed in through the doors, glaring at everyone.

Yancy stopped smiling.

“This punk walked over and started punching me, then he tried to thrall the superheroes,” the guard accused.

“Really?” The Warden glared at Yancy. “Take him to solitary, I’ll have words with him in a minute.”

“E’pect my uncle to come by,” Yancy grimaced as he was hauled up. “Bunch ‘a loose lips around here.”

“I don’t wanna hear a peep out of you, or I’ll ship you back to that demon, Heaven knows he complains enough,” the Warden threatened.

Yancy’s mouth became a flat line and to both Silver and Jackie’s amazement, Yancy didn’t say anything. The guard pulled him away.

The Warden watched him go, “I blame that cotton candy psycho for teaching him such poor manners.”

“Isn’t this a prison,” Jackie asked. “Don’t people want’a leave?”

The Warden just smiled, “You’ll find that here in Happy Trails Penitentiary, we believe in rehabilitation and keeping the truly dangerous separated from society until they can reintegrate with society.”

Jackieboy Man clapped his hands and brought his hands to his mouth.

“What?” Silver asked, in surprise and a little bit of confusion.

“Well we got what we need, an’ we’ll get outta yer business,” Jackie interrupted.

“For the best,” the Warden smiled. “A guard will see you out.”

“Right, let’s go Silv’ come on,” Jackie smiled and zipped out with Silver before another guard could show up.

“What was that for?” Silver asked, the two of them a safe distance from the penitentiary.

“Look, thanks ta Marv, I’ve dealt with a lot’a cults, an’ that in there is a fookin’ cult,” Jackie spat, pointing back in the direction of the prison. Both of the heroes were too heated with their conversation to notice the camera. In an alleyway shudder and snap in their direction, the lens turning green.

“Kay, so what do we do? Shouldn’t we go back in there?” Silver motioned back.

“We’ll talk ta Morality and the others, I don’t like the whole mess,” Jack said. “See yah back at the base, I think Marv was out looking for more spells, gonna talk to him.”

“Right, see you around,” Silver said as Jack raced off. The monochromatic superhero flew off, the camera watching him go before shaking before returning to normal, Anti slipping out to follow the direction that Jack had run off into.

**Author's Note:**

> Yancy’s superpower is his singing, which is fitting since that’s how he was introduced.


End file.
